Polyethylene films, which may be laminated or coated on paper, are widely used in packaging applications to protect products from moisture and provide water or grease resistance. Conventional ream wraps may be a multi-ply product having a ply of polyethylene adjacent at least one surface of a paper substrate, or having a center ply of polyethylene in between two other plys of a paper substrate. The polyethylene ply may be used in ream wraps to provide an effective barrier to water vapor (humidity). This water vapor (humidity) may cause the wrapped paper to curl, resulting in misfeeds and jams in copy machines or printing presses. Other paper coatings which comprise wax have also been used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,199 (Gotoh et al.), issued Sep. 26, 1978, discloses a repulpable coated paper containing a synthetic rubber latex and a wax emulsion. Coatings such as Vapo-Stop, manufactured by Cham-Tenero Paper Mills, Inc., Cham, Switzerland, include a styrene-butadiene polymer, wax and acrylic polymer components which may provide moisture resistance to coated paper substrates.